Martial Arts Styles – Z:
''Martial Arts Styles – Z: '' http://web.archive.org/web/20091027113819/http://geocities.com/kuseru/PMAN/StyleZ.htm Zen Marksmanship (Exclusive) By Kuseru Entrance Requirements: Requires a Minimum M.E. of 12. Limited to those of Honorable Alignment. Skill Cost: 16 Years Zen is a philosophical sect of Buddhism, originating from the synthesis of mainstream Buddhism with Taoist thought. Originally called Ch'an Buddhism in China, this philosophy spread to Japan around 1200 AD where it was adopted by the Japanese. The single idea behind Zen Buddhism, that all humans have a Buddha nature inside them and to realize this nature all a human being has to do is search his or her inner self, achieved through meditation. Many of the samurai martial artists of Japan took this idea further, attempting to achieve self-realization through exclusive focus on weapon use. These Zen martial artists achieved highly effective and accurate combat feats through meditation and focus on the perfection of weapon usage methods. With the arrival of firearms to Japan, it is natural that there would be martial seekers who decided the gun was the weapon through which to achieve enlightenment. Costume: Zen gun marksmen have adopted the Kyudogi; a white cotton jacket with black Hakama (pleated trousers), Kaku Obi (belt), white cotton Tabi (split toed socks), and soft leather gloves with reinforced, stiff sections. Stance: Low, wide legged, side stance, with most of the body centered over the back leg, forward leg resting lightly on the ball of the foot. Weapon is held in appropriate shooting stance, with pistols using a modified weaver stance and rifles/shotguns having the non-shooting arm bracing the weapon and the shooting arm on the trigger with the elbow sticking out parallel to the ground. CHARACTER BONUSES Add +3 to M.E. Add +3 to P.P. COMBAT SKILLS Attacks per Melee: 4 Escape Moves: Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, Maintain Balance Attack Moves: None. Basic Defense Moves: Automatic Parry, Dodge, Parry. Advanced Defense Moves: Automatic Dodge, Combination Dodge/Attack, Combination Parry/Attack, Disarm. Hand Attacks: Strike (Punch) Basic Foot Attacks: Kick Attack Jumping Foot Attacks: None. Special Attacks: Aimed Shot, Called Strike, Disarm Shot, Head Shot/Death Blow. Holds/Locks: None. Weapon Kata (Pick one): W.P. Revolver, W.P. Automatic Pistol, or W.P. Rifle. Modifiers to Attacks: Critical Strike, Leading, Pulled Shot. SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING Martial Art Powers: Select a total of three (3) Martial Art Powers from among Firearm Martial Art Powers or Weapon Kata or from the following: One Life, One Shot, One Hit, One Kill, Zanshin, Debana-O-Kujiki Kata, or Gun Chi Technique (same as Sword Chi Technique, but used with a firearm). Temple: Meditation Weapon Proficiencies: W.P. Revolver, W.P. Automatic Pistol, and W.P. Rifle. Philosophical Training: Zen If this is your Primary Martial Art then the following other styles can be learned in a shorter time: LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES 1st: +3 to Strike with Aimed Shot, +2 to Parry/Dodge, +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, Called Strike on a 20. 2nd: +2 Attacks per Melee, Head Shot/Death Blow on a Natural 20. 3rd: +1 to Pulled Shot, Called Strike on a 19 or 20. 4th: +1 to Strike with Aimed Shot, Blind Shooting 5th: +1 to Parry/Dodge, +2 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, Select One additional Martial Art Power from Firearm Martial Art Powers. 6th: +2 Attacks per Melee, Speed Reload. 7th: Called Strike on a 18, 19, or 20. 8th: +1 to Strike with Aimed Shot, +1 to Pulled Shot. 9th: Head Shot/Death Blow on a Natural 19 or 20. 10th: +2 Attacks per Melee, +1 to Strike with Aimed Shot. 11th: Called Strike on a 17, 18, 19, or 20, Select One additional Martial Art Power from Firearm Martial Art Powers. 12th: +1 to Parry/Dodge, +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 to Pulled Shot. 13th: +1 to Strike with Aimed Shot, Called Strike on a 16-20. 14th: +2 Attacks per Melee, Head Shot/Death Blow on a Natural 18, 19, or 20 15th: +1 to Strike with Aimed Shot, Select One additional Martial Art Power from Firearm Martial Art Powers. Why Study Zen Marksmanship? For those who seek the true experience of firearm weapon combat, and who understand that there is magic in the barrel of a fine weapon, this is the ideal martial art style. It's very impressive, it's highly effective and it also has a strong moral background. One of the rare arts that teaches internal powers. The art is effective but not very glamorous. NOTE 1: All of the gun styles use their superior level advancement bonuses in place of the weapon proficiency bonuses for modern weapons. NOTE 2: Gun Styles use these Modern Combat Rules. NOTE 3: Gun Styles use these Modern Weapon Proficiencies. Zentrial By Mephisto Entrance Requirements: I.Q. 9, M.A. 8, M.E. 9 Skill Cost: 25 Years Zentrial (Elven for Regality) is an ancient Elven martial art believed to have existed since the Elf-Dwarf war. It is a fast, decisive martial art stressing etiquette and manners as well as using swords and staffs. There are many protocols of the courts and palaces incorporated into this martial art, so the practitioner of this art will not only learn how to fight, but how to properly conduct themselves. This martial art is rare even for elves, and those Elven nobles who know this art tend to be very secretive although they occasionally take on apprentices, first teaching the manners of the court before teaching the practical fighting arts. Since elves are so long-lived, there is no rush in learning everything at once, so Zentrial is often an art that cannot be mastered by shorter-lived races. This martial art is unheard of except in a few palaces and noble houses of the Western Empire and some of the few remaining Elven cities in the Old Kingdom. Elves will never teach this martial art to anyone but another elf; not even humans will get the luxury to learn this partial fighting art. Zentrial uses a variety of fast hand and feet strikes, similar to our Tae Kwon Do and many Karate forms, as well as teaching the use of ornate scepters and ornamental swords. These weapons are often are more for show than practical use, but in the hands of the Zentrial master they can be instruments of destruction and death. In combat situations, Zentrial masters will often wait for the opponent to attack first, before blocking and countering with a fist or kick attack, while trying to retain their regal air of nobility. They will often back flip to avoid any grappling situation, then respond with a kick or punch strike if the person rushes in for an attack. Very little grappling is taught in Zentrial, which is its major weakness. O.C.C. Notes: It's possible for an Elven noble to be a practitioner of this martial art; but a recommendation is to reduce the number of secondary skills by two and "other" skills by three if this art is chosen for the noble as well as reducing the "other" skill bonuses by half. This just shows how much time and effort must be taken into mastering Zentrial. Stance: Typically a Courtly Stance, with arms loosely up and feet slightly apart, but standing nearly perfectly upright, ready to intercept any attack or read a scroll, whichever seems more appropriate. If the practitioner is using this martial art away from "civilized" people, they will take a stance where they are hunched slightly, feet a bit more spread apart and hands up towards the face like a boxer. Costume: Ideally, expensive silks and suits, or ornate armor. Character Bonuses Add +2 to M.A. Add +2 to P.P. Add +2 to Spd. Add +5 to S.D.C. Combat Skills Attacks Per Melee: 3 Escape Moves: Back Flip, Roll With Punch/Fall/Impact Basic Defenses: Dodge, Parry, Auto Parry Advanced Defenses: Combination Parry/Attack, Circular Parry, Disarm, Multiple Dodge Hand Attacks: Strike (Punch), Palm Strike, Backhand, Knife Hand Foot Attacks: Kick Attack, Snap Kick, Roundhouse, Crescent Kick, Trip/Hook, Backward Sweep, Drop Kick, Reverse Turning Kick Jumping Foot Attacks: Jump Kick, Flying Jump Kick Special Attacks: Back Flip Kick (Special: This is done in place of a dodge, and the Zentrial master tries to back flip and have their foot catch the opponent in the jaw. The back flip must be successful (use only back flip bonus) then roll a strike at +4 to strike. A failed back flip means taking full damage without the benefit of a Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact. The kick does 3D6 damage and the opponent loses initiative and one melee attack. The victim of the attack needs to make a successful maintain balance roll to avoid being knocked off his or her feet. If the roll is successful then no melee action is lost) Holds/Locks: None Weapon Skills: W.P. Staff, W.P. Sword Special Katas: None Modifiers to Attack: Pull Punch, Jump/Leap Attack, KO/Stun Skills Included in Training Martial Art Powers: Select Two from among Martial Art Techniques and Specialty Katas Physical Skills: Gymnastics, Athletics (General), plus one of choice. Training Skills: Dance, Sing, Public Speaking, Courtly Etiquette (See below for details), History, Three Lore's of choice, Basic Math, Advanced Math. Languages: Speaks and Literate in Dragonese/Elven. Level Advancement Bonuses 1st Critical Strike Natural 20, +2 to parry and dodge. 2nd +2 initiative, +1 to strike 3rd +5% to Cultural Skills, +1 to Back Flip 4th +1 attack 5th +1 to parry and dodge, +2 to disarm 6th Critical Strike Natural 19/20, +1 initiative 7th +1 to Back Flip, +1 to strike 8th KO/Stun Natural 20, +1 initiative 9th +1 attack, select one additional Martial Art Ability. 10th +5% Cultural Skills, +1 disarm 11th +2 damage, +1 initiative 12th +1 to parry and dodge, +1 Back Flip 13th +1 attack 14th KO/Stun Natural 19/20, Critical Strike Natural 18-20 15th Select one additional Martial Art ability, +5% Cultural Skills Why study Zentrial? To learn an ancient Elven combat art is one reason. To learn how to conduct oneself in court is another. Plus the art has a rich tradition and a very formal presentation, which would prove useful in certain situations. Plus the combat techniques are decent. ' ' Zi Ran Men (Nature Gate) By Hibik Entrance Requirements: M.E. and P.P. of 12 or higher. No alignment restriction. Skill Cost: 14 Years (7 Years as a Secondary Martial Art Style). There is no beginning or end of movement, there is no beginning or end of stillness, there is no beginning or end of change. Actual attack is hidden within fake attack, movements are within stillness ''-The Theory of Zi Ran Men.'' Zi Ran Men, or Nature Gate, was created in the midst of the Qing Dynasty (1644-1911 A.D.) in China's Sichuan Province. Its founding is accredited to Xu Ai Zhai, an expert in many forms of Daoist Kung Fu, who also went by the name "Dwarf Xu". Zi Ran Men's influences probably came primarily from the various arts that Dwarf Xu had learned that had developed around Emei Shan, one of China's three holy mountains and the home of many renowned fighting arts. Sichuan, being relatively isolated from the rest of China due to vast mountain ranges, eventually came to develop its own martial tradition, and many often made a dangerous trek through the mountains just to receive skills in one of Sichuan's almost legendary arts. Dwarf Xu would eventually start a one-disciple lineage to avoid vast spreading of Zi Ran Men, making sure there would only be one master and one student per generation. This would continue until the 20th century, when Zi Ran Men started to be openly taught to the public. Zi Ran Men, like many Sichuan (and Emei) arts, is a combination of Hard and Soft, Internal and External fighting methods, consisting of physical training, qi gong, and traditional Chinese medicine. Zi Ran Men training begins with the internal and soft, consisting of various forms of Qi Gong designed to increase and cultivate chi flow, and then a series of physical conditioning exercises designed to increase muscle and harden the body in a non stressful way. Iron hand training methods are used to harden the hands, and basket-walking exercises are used to increase balance and make the body light and agile. Qin Na (Chin Na) training is also prominent within the system. Zi Ran Men is a light, quick art that ideally flows like water. When attacked, evasion is said to be "like being blown by a gust of wind". Offense and Defense are one and the same, so even while avoiding the enemy's attack, there is reaction as the enemy's attack force is it is being expended. The artist is often low to the ground, and movements are light and fast, with attacks consisting of punches, palm strikes, and kicks that consist of relaxed, soft movement, but turn to hard, powerful strikes, like a transition from cotton to iron. The artist must remain light and nimble, able to make transitions at a moment's notice and flow with any situation. Zi Ran Men training is available in a few schools within the United States and China. Although not widespread, its popularity continues to increase. Costume: Silk Kung Fu Uniform. Stance: The Bao Be Shou (Tablet Holding General) stance, which is an erect stance with feet close together, positioned to form a 'T' formation. Hands remain held up and relaxed. CHARACTER BONUSES ''' Add +1 to M.E. Add +2 to P.P. Add +1 to P.S. Add 10 to Chi. '''COMBAT SKILLS Attacks per Melee: 2 Escape Moves: Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, and Breakfall. Attack Moves: Leap. Basic Defense Moves: Dodge, Parry, and Automatic Parry. Advanced Defensive Moves: Automatic Dodge, Multiple Dodge, and Combination Dodge/Attack ((From the Palladium Martial Arts Net Book)) Against one opponent, once per melee round, the character can simultaneously dodge and attack. First the character must roll a successful dodge. If the dodge works, then the character rolls to strike using either a Backhand, Elbow, Hammer Fist, Knee, Knife Hand, Palm Strike, Spear Hand, Thumb Drive Fist, or a melee weapon. No Strike or Damage bonuses allowed. The victim of Combination Dodge/Attack must use a melee round attack/action to defend against it (Automatic defenses won't work). Uses up one melee attack/action.). Hand Attacks: Strike (Punch), Palm Strike, Chop, Spear Hand, and Claw Hand. Basic Foot Attacks: Kick, Snap Kick, Backward Sweep, and Leg Trip/Hook. Jumping Foot Attacks: None. Special Attacks: Forearm, Elbow, Paralysis Attack (Vital Points), and Death Blow. Holds/Locks: Wrist Lock, Elbow Lock. Weapon Kata (Select One): W.P. Dao (Broadsword/Saber), W.P. Gun (Staff), W.P. Jian (Straight Sword), or W.P. Qiang (Spear). Modifiers to Attacks: Knockout/Stun, Critical Strike, and Critical Strike from Rear. SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING Martial Art Powers: Automatically receives the Iron Hand Body Hardening Exercise. Select a total of TWO (2) from Chi Mastery, Martial Art Techniques, or Specialty Kata (including Chi Kata). Languages: Chinese (choose one dialect). Medical: Acupuncture and Moxibustion, Acupressure, Qi Gong, and Chinese Holistic Medicine. Philosophical Training: Buddhism or Daoism (choose one). If this is your Primary Martial Art then the following other styles can be learned in a shorter time: Mian Quan (6 Years), and Taiji Quan (5 Years). LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES 1st: +2 to Dodge, +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, and Critical Strike From Behind. 2nd: +2 to Strike, +1 to Breakfall. 3rd: +1 Attacks per Melee, +1 to Parry. 4th: Select one from Chi Mastery, Martial Art Techniques, or Specialty Kata, +1 to Damage. 5th: Add 10 to Chi, +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact. 6th: Automatically receives the Karumi-Jutsu Zenjorike. 7th: Critical Strike on Natural 19-20, +1 to Dodge. 8th: Select one from Chi Mastery (including Advanced), Martial Art Techniques, or Specialty Kata (including Advanced), +1 to Strike. 9th: +1 Attacks, +1 to Parry. 10th: Double Existing Chi. 11th: +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 to Breakfall. 12th: Select One from Chi Mastery (including Advanced), Martial Art Techniques, or Specialty Kata (including Chi Kata). 13th: +1 to Strike and Dodge. 14th: +1 Attacks per Melee, +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact. 15th: Deathblow on a Natural 20. Why Study Zi Ran Men? A wonderful blend of physical external training and intensive internal training, as well as education in Traditional Chinese Medicine, Zi Ran Men is an overall well balanced martial art, using quickness, and natural flowing movement to react and defend against almost any danger. ' ' ZIPOTA By Kuseru Entrance Requirements: No Attribute or Alignment restrictions. Skill Cost: 9 Years (7 Years as a Secondary Martial Art Style) Zipota, Basque for "shoe," is a martial art style of obscure origin which resembles Savate. Stickfighting is included in an associated art known as Malika, using the Basque walking stick, a light, five foot long shepherd's staff. There is an iron cap on one end which often unscrews to reveal a long, sharp point. Zipoteros utilize a variety of unarmed techniques including high flying kicks, jabbing punches, kicks, leaping kicks, some fencing, throws, and other energetic maneuvers. Costume: None. Stance: Upright stance with legs together, one arm up, the other at waist, both hands held loosely with the forefinger pointing. CHARACTER BONUSES Add +3 to P.P. Add +5 to Spd. COMBAT SKILLS Attacks per Melee: 3 Escape Moves: Maintain Balance, Leap, Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact Attack Moves: Ballestra (NEW!), Leap Basic Defense Moves: Automatic Parry, Dodge, Parry Advanced Defense Moves: Circular Parry, Disarm, Combination Parry/Attack. Hand Attacks: Backhand, Hook*, Jab*, Punch (Human Fist), Quick Jab*. Basic Foot Attacks: Kick Attack, Reverse Turning Kick, Roundhouse Kick, Snap Kick, Tripping/Leg Hook. Jumping Foot Attacks: Flying Jump Kick, Flying Reverse Turn Kick, Jump Kick, Leap Kick. Special Attacks: Body Flip/Throw, Leap Attack, Trip/Leg Hook - Weapon (NEW!). Holds/Locks: None. Weapon Kata: W.P. Staff. Modifiers to Attacks: Critical Strike. SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING Martial Art Powers: None. Languages: Spanish & Basque (Euskara). Physical: Acrobatics, Fencing Weapon Proficiencies: W.P. Staff. Philosophical Training: None. If this is your Primary Martial Art then the following other styles can be learned in a shorter time: Canne de Combat (5 Years), Jogo de Pau (7 Years), Savate (11 Years). LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES 1st: +1 to Parry/Dodge, +1 to Leap (Add 3 feet to Leap Distance) 2nd: +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 to Maintain Balance 3rd: +1 Attack per Melee 4th: +1 to Strike, +1 to Damage, +1 to Leap (Add 3 feet to Leap Distance) 5th: +1 to Parry/Dodge, +1 to Leap (Add 3 feet to Leap Distance) 6th: +1 Attack per Melee 7th: Critical Strike on a Natural 19 or 20 8th:+1 to Maintain Balance, +1 to Body Flip/Throw 9th: +1 to Strike, +1 to Damage, +1 to Leap (Add 3 feet to Leap Distance) 10th: +1 Attack per Melee 11th: +1 to Parry/Dodge, +1 to Leap (Add 3 feet to Leap Distance) 12th: +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 to Maintain Balance 13th: +1 Attack per Melee 14th: +1 to Strike, +1 to Damage, +1 to Leap (Add 3 feet to Leap Distance) 15th: Critical Strike on a Natural 18, 19, or 20 Why Study Zipota? A straight forward art of hand to hand combat. A good, strongly offensive form of martial arts that also includes weapon skills. Capable of dealing with multiple attacks or multiple attackers with equal ease. A good all-around style with some nice moves and a solid basis. Zuiquan (Exclusive) By Kuseru Entrance Requirements: No Alignment restrictions. Requires a M.E. of 8 and a P.E. of 12. Skill Cost: 17 Years Zuiquan, or Zui Quan, also known as Drunken Fist or Drunken Boxing is a martial art related to Drunken Style Kung Fu. Drunken Boxers, however, stress the combat side of their martial art, combining a series of movements, actions, and martial skills to confuse their opponents. All combat moves are disguised as drunken-like, unsteady movements and attacks to confuse the enemy. However, when a Drunken Master gets drunk-watch out! Prospective students are studied at a distance by drunken masters, then treated to a display of drunken boxing's power. If the student expresses enthusiasm for learning the new techniques, a group of drunken masters take him or her from tavern to tavern, getting rip-roaring drunk, causing trouble, and passing along the first secrets of the technique. Those who survive the revelry are new drunken masters. As they remain intoxicated after a fight, drunken masters are often found half-asleep in bars and other drinking establishments, mumbling incoherently or singing loudly and off-key (and usually singing a 'dirty' song). They rarely pick fights, but are quick to come to the aid of someone overmatched in a bar fight. Most keep a low profile, although some are famous--or infamous--for the deeds they have performed while under the influence. Costume: No particular outfit. Practice is usually done in the character's normal street clothing. Stance: None. CHARACTER BONUSES Add + 2 to M.E. Add + 2 to P.E. COMBAT SKILLS Attacks per Melee: Two Escape Moves: Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, Somersault (appearing accidental). Attack Moves: Stagger (Special! Sort of a broken walk/fall into combat. A successful roll means entering combat distance and gaining initiative.), Roll, Backflip, Lurch (Your lurching movements let you make one feinting attack in per melee round as a move-equivalent action. You gain a bonus to Strike for moves following a successful Lurch.) Basic Defensive Moves: Dodge, Parry, Automatic Parry. Advanced Defenses: Multiple Dodge, Swaying Waist(Special! This is a special form of weaving and ducking that is considered a Dodge, it cannot be combined with any other defensive move. Acts as an automatic dodge.), Combination Parry/Attack, Disarm, and Automatic Roll. Hand Attacks: Strike (punch), Knife Hand, Backhand, Palm Strike. Basic Foot Attacks: Kick Attack, Tripping/Leg Hooks, Snap Kick, Backward Sweep, Reverse Turning Kick (Combination Dodge/Kick), Drop Kick (Combination Fall/Dodge/Kick). Jumping Foot Attacks: None. Special Attacks: Death Blow, Body Block/Tackle, Crush/Squeeze, Pin/Incapacitate, Choke, Combination Strike/Parry, Combination Grab/Kick, Knee, Elbow, Forearm, Drunken Embrace (You can grapple an opponent without provoking an attack of opportunity, and you gain a bonus to all grappling rolls.), Spinning Head Butt (You leap forward, twisting your body in midair as you head-butt an opponent. This is a critical strike that, in addition to dealing double damage, automatically initiates a KO/Stun unless your opponent makes a Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact. However, if your attack misses, you land prone in front of your opponent.) Holds/Locks: Arm Hold, Leg Hold, Body Hold, Neck Hold Weapon Kata: W.P. Barstool, W.P. Bottle, W.P. Improvised Weapons. Modifiers to Attacks: Critical Strike, Critical Strike from Behind, Knockout/Stun, Pull Punch. SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING Martial Art Powers: Automatically receives the Yung Chin (Eternal Clarity) Demon Hunter Body Hardening Exercise. Select ONE (1) additional Martial Art Power from among Body Hardening Exercises (including the Demon Hunter ones). Language'''s: Chinese (usually Cantonese). '''Cultural Skills: Singing Survival: Begging and fasting. Physical: Gymnastics and swimming. Philosophical Training: Taoism. If this is your Primary Martial Art then the following other styles can be learned in a shorter time: Ch'in Na (4 Years), Li Chia (4 Years), Mien Ch'uan (8 Years), or Taido (7 Years). LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES 1st: +2 to Swaying Waist, + 1 to Somersault/Stagger/Roll/Backflip, Critical Strike on a Natural 19 or 20. 2nd: +2 to Parry, gains W.P. Spit Alcohol Flame. 3rd: +1 to Strike, Knockout/Stun on a Natural 19 or 20. 4th: +1 to Somersault/Stagger/Roll/Backflip, + 1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact. 5th: +1 Attack per Melee, + 2 to Swaying Waist. 6th: Critical Strike from Spinning Head Butt (triple damage). 7th: + 2 to Strike following Lurch, Critical Strike from Behind.. 8th: +1 to Rear Attacks (Backward Sweep, Backhand Strike), Select One (1) Additional Martial Art Power from Body Hardening Exercises or Chi Mastery Abilities. 9th: +1 Attack per Melee. 10th: +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact 11th: +1 to Somersault/Stagger/Roll/Backflip 12th: +1 to Strike, Death Blow on a Natural 20. 13th: +2 to Strike following Lurch. 14th: +1 Attack per Melee. 15th: +1 to Somersault/Stagger/Roll/Backflip. Why Study Zuiquan? Because you like to drink and fight. New Demon Hunter/Drunken Master Body Hardening Exercises Demon Drinking: The ability to drink large amounts of alcohol without getting as drunk. This Body Hardening Exercise differs from Eternal Clarity in that it only concentrates on drinking large amounts of alcohol and doesn't deal with staying relatively sober. The training of this technique concentrates on quickly drinking large amounts of alcohol, before drunkenness, losing consciousness, and/or vomiting incapacitate the character. Bonuses: Resist the effects of alcohol at +10% with an additional +2% per level of experience. There are no adjustments to the drunkenness penalties, but the character can drink two to three times as much as before. The character is also +1 to save vs Poison and Drugs. Drunken Rage: '''With this Body Hardening Exercise the character can enter into a berserk rampage (similar to the Rampaging Superbeing from HU GMs Guide) The character lashes out at everything in his path and cannot think coherently. The rage lasts for a number of melees equal to the P.E. attribute plus the number of drinks that have consumed. Bonuses: +2 to P.S., +4 to Damage, and +2 to all saving throws, but suffers from -2 to Dodge/Parry and skills are performed at -50%. '''New Chi Mastery Abilities Convert Alcohol to Medicine: 'By combining the character's ''chi with alcohol, it can converted into a healing medicine. The cure cannot be used on anyone else. The healing effects and costs are identical to the Chi Healing Ability. Alcohol drunk in this way neither impairs nor improves your abilities. '''Alcoholic Flame: The character with this Chi Mastery Ability can convert the alcohol in his body into a breath of flame which can be used to ignite objects or people. At least two melees (30 seconds) of concentration are required to use this power, and the character must have a minimum of six points of Positive Chi or the power cannot be used. Range: 12 feet plus 2 feet per level of experience. Damage: 6D6 points of damage. Cost: five points of Positive Chi and alcohol equivalent to five drinks for each use. Weapon Proficiencies Barstool: '''Training in all types of stools and chairs, including bar stools, milking stools, dining chairs, outdoor furniture, and small tables. Considered to be separate from WP Blunt, since it deals with large, cumbersome objects which aren't designed as weapons. Characters without this WP suffer a -2 to strike and parry with chairs and stools, as they are untrained in these unwieldily weapons. Bonuses: +1 to strike and parry at levels 1, 4, 8, and 13. Damage for chairs Barstool - wood 1D6+1 Barstool - metal 1D8 Dining chair - wood 1D6 Dining chair - metal 1D6+1 Milking stool - wood 1D4 Milking Stool - plastic 1D4+1 Deckchair - wood 2D4 Deckchair - metal 2D6 Deckchair - plastic 1D6 Bedside Table - wood 1D6 Bedside Table - metal 1D6+1 '''Bottle: Training in the use of broken bottles and glasses as weapons. The character can break a bottle without cutting himself, and use a variety of offensive moves. Bottles and ceramic drinking vessels do 1D6 points of blunt damage with their first blow, then 1D4 points of slashing damage thereafter. Tankards and other larger drinking vessels do 1D6 points of damage. Furthermore, you can make these attacks without spilling most of the liquid inside. If attempting to parry with a broken bottle, the wielder automatically fails, and receives an *additional* 1D6 damage. However, if the attacker was using a fist, foot, or other part of the body, he also receives 1D6 damage. Bonuses: +1 to strike and damage at level one, and an additional +1 to strike an damage at levels 4, 8, and 13. W.P. Improvised Weapons can be found on p. 13 of Mystic China. W.P. Spit Alcoholic Flame: By taking a mouthful of alcohol and 'spitting' it out over a source of flame (i.e. torch, lighter, candle, etc.), the character can attempt to ignite burnables or set an opponent alight. Damage is 1D6 S.D.C. per melee round for 1D4 melee rounds or until the victim takes two melee actions to put the fire out. ' ' ZULU STICK FIGHTING By Kuseru Entrance Requirements: Any alignments admitted but Dishonorably aligned characters will tend to avoid Zulu Stick Fighting. There are no Attribute requirements. Skill Cost: 14 Years (12 Years as a Secondary Martial Art Style) Zulu Stick Fighting is believed to have originated with Amalandela, sone of Gumede, in the Umhlatuze valley around 1670. During the reign of Shaka (Zulu king who lived from 1787-1828, a proficient stick fighter by the age of 11), Zulu stick fighting was used to train for self-defense and war as part of his great armies with their emphasis on stabbing spears and phalanxes. Cetshwayo's reign (1836-1884) saw stick fighting as a means of resolving disputes, in which the shaft of the spear was used instead of the blade, causing stick fighting to develop a code of conduct. Modern Zulu stick fighting still retains this code of conduct. In addition to various stick fighting competitions, there are two types of professional stick fighters: the amashinga, who fights for prizes or money; and the ishinga, or wandering stick fighter, who travels the land looking for fights to test his mettle. Stick fighting training generally takes place around the time a Zulu boy turns 16 and his father takes him to cut his own izinduku (fighting sticks), typically made from trees such as the ibelendlovu, umazwenda, umphahla, umqambathi, umthathe, and umunquma. There are several types of izinduku including the Induku, Ubhoko, and Umsila. The Induku (offensive stick), held in the right hand, is a strong stick, generally 34.6 inches (88cm) long without a knob and carved smooth where the circumference increases from top to bottom, a piece of cowhide is often tied to one end to help the fighter's grip and a cow's tail may be tied to the bottom to hide the sharp point. The Ubhoko (blocking stick, also known as ukuvika or ukuzihlaba), held in the left hand, is a 65 inches (165cm) long smooth stick which tapers down to a sharp point and is used to protect the body from incoming strikes. Last of the Izinduku is the Umsila (short stick), also held in the left hand with the Ubhoko, this stick is used to hold the oval-shaped, cow hide Ihawu (small shield) which ranges from 21.7-24.8 inches (55-63cm) long and 12.2-13 inches (31-33cm) wide and uses igusha (sheepskin) or isibhusha (sponge) as interior cushioning to protect the left hand, is often also decorated with strings of antelope skin or colored to indicate battlefield rank. In war, several other weapons are also used including the Iklwa (short stabbing spear), Isijula (long spear), Isisila Senkonjane (swallow-tail axe), Isizenze Axe (commoner's axe), and Iwisa/Isagila (knobkerri). Intelezi (traditional Zulu medicine) also plays an important role in Zulu stick fighting. Zulu stick fighters prepare themselves for combat by availing themselves of the services of an Inyanga (herbalist) or Isangoma (diviner) who prepares a variety of medicinal plants as counter-spells. These charms act to counter various evil, such as weakness, magical attacks on the fighting sticks, dizziness, distracting flashes of light, strokes, impaired vision, or exposure to menstrual blood or snake venom. Costume: None! However, stick fighters engaged in an inter-district umgangela (contest) may wear costume pieces, such as sashes or hairstyles, which identify them as being from a certain region. Stance: A wide sideways stance with legs almost twice shoulder-width apart. The hands are held high, shoulder level, with the right hand holding the primary weapon and the other hand holding both the secondary weapon and shield. CHARACTER BONUSES Add +1 to P.S. Add +1 to P.P. Add +2 to P.E. COMBAT SKILLS Attacks per Melee: 5 Escape Moves: Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact. Attack Moves: None. Basic Defense Moves: Automatic Parry, Dodge, Entangle, Parry. Advanced Defense Moves: Disarm, Multiple Dodge, Power Block/Parry. Hand Attacks: Punch (Human Fist). Basic Foot Attacks: Kick Attack. Jumping Foot Attacks: None. Special Attacks: Combination Strike/Parry, Spit (NEW! Some stick fighters place the bark of the uphindamshaye under their tongues, chew on it, and then spit it onto the opponents during a fight in an attempt to curse them. A successful hit effectively acts as a stun, causing the opponent to be dazed for 1D6 melee rounds where the opponent can not attack and has a penalty of -4 to dodge and parry.) Holds/Locks: None. Weapon Kata: W.P. Staff, W.P. Blunt, W.P. Shield, W.P. Spear, W.P. Axe. Modifiers to Attacks: Critical Strike, Knockout/Stun, Pull Punch. SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING Martial Art Powers: None. Languages: Zulu Cultural: Brewing, Cattle Herding Weapon Proficiencies: W.P. Staff, W.P. Blunt, W.P. Shield, W.P. Spear, W.P. Axe. Philosophical Training: Zulu Stick Fighting Code. Generally a series of gentleman's rules governing the stick fighting competitions. Stabbing attacks, tripping, war weapons, hitting with a shield, disarming, entangling, and locking shields are all prohibited in competitions. If this is your Primary Martial Art then the following other styles can be learned in a shorter time: Massai (6 Years), Peul (6 Years). LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES 1st: +1 to Strike, +1 to Pull Punch, +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact 2nd: +1 to Parry/Dodge 3rd: +1 to Damage, +1 to Disarm, +1 to Entangle 4th: +1 to Strike, +1 to Pull Punch, +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact 5th: +1 Attack per Melee 6th: +1 to Parry/Dodge 7th: Knockout/Stun on a Natural 20 8th: +1 to Damage, +1 to Disarm, +1 to Entangle 9th: +1 to Strike, +1 to Pull Punch, +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact 10th: +1 Attack per Melee 11th: +1 to Parry/Dodge 12th: Critical Strike on a Natural 19 or 20 13th: Knockout/Stun on a Natural 19 or 20 14th: +1 Attack per Melee 15th: +1 to Damage, +1 to Disarm, +1 to Entangle Why Study Zulu Stick Fighting? With the long reach and power of a weapon, this style allows a student to take on multiple attackers as easily as single ones and dispatch them quickly. It's very impressive, it's highly effective and it also has a strong moral background. Relatively few special skills. Best used on non-martial artists. Category:Martial Arts Forms Category:Rifts Category:Palladium